In Fate's Hands
by Der Ritter des Mondes
Summary: OC Character Main. How will things be different when the trio is a quartet? Rated T for language. Might change. Constructive criticism Please.
1. Chapter 1

Kiro shook his head, wondering how Harry could have such horrible luck. They were currently attending their fourth year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. It seemed every year unfortunate mishaps and worse luck followed Harry around. He wondered if his life would have been more peaceful if he hadn't sat with Harry and Ron on the first trip to the school and exactly three years ago they faced a troll to save Hermione Granger. They all had become close friends that year. They had managed to get in lots of trouble that year as well. Harry, Hermione, Kiro and Neville ended up going into the forest for detention for being caught after hours. Mind you Harry, Kiro and Hermione had sent off a baby dragon earlier that night without incident. They ended the year with a fight through several challenges in a race for the sorcerer's stone. Ron was knocked out on the third trial of the chess game. Kiro forced Harry and Hermione forward while he faced a troll. He had managed to win by summoning two swords, nearly dieing for the effort though. Before the final blow was struck, the troll managed to land a solid blow on Kiro. He managed to find a surge of power when he saw Hermione being threatened by the beast. The blades were left on the ground and in the troll as she helped him out to find Ron. There was no trace of them when Dumbledore came through not long after.

The next year wasn't much better. The entire year was plagued by people being petrified. Harry was the suspect when the school learned that he could converse with snakes. He was forced to endure taunting and ridicule from most of the school. Hermione, Ron, and Kiro stood by his side while the school turned on them. Only when Hermione was petrified did they realize that Harry wasn't behind the attacks. Only when they finally realized that it was a basilisk, due to a clue from a petrified Hermione, did they have a chance of stopping the creature. The final straw for the school was when a student was taken, Ron's sister. As the school was about to be evacuated, the three boys took their inept Defense teacher down into the beast's lair. With Ron's failing wand the teacher had wiped his mind and sealed Harry from the others. He had gone on ahead to save the kidnapped girl. Kiro was left to try and make a tunnel so they could leave. Once it was there, he ventured ahead to try and help Harry. It was not to be, he had found the door to the chamber sealed. Kiro was forced to wait until Harry came out, bearing not only Ginny, but a sword and a phoenix as well. They left the chamber unharmed and returned to the school.

The student's third year had been the most difficult to date. Both Harry and Kiro had their worst memories pulled into the open. The dementors around the school forced Harry to relive the night his parents died. Kiro had to face the terror of his sister dieing before his eyes again and again. They both had to face their fear in the boggart as well. Harry merely had the dementor return while Kiro faced the mountain lion that killed his sister. After an incident at a Quidditch match, Kiro and Harry were taught how to drive back the dementors. Professor Lupin taught them how to cast a patronus. Harry's took the form of a stag while Kiro's formed into wolf. Not long into the year Ron and Hermione began to fight over her new pet. It overflowed onto Harry and Kiro over Christmas when Harry received a broom from an unknown sender. Ron and Harry thought it was amazing that a new broom would fall into his lap while Hermione and eventually Kiro worried that it might be meant to hurt Harry. The group was split down the middle for a time. They eventually patched things up while helping Hagrid. At the end of the year they faced the escaped convict, Sirius Black. Secrets were brought into the open and identity's revealed. Ron's pet, Scabbers, was really a wizard in disguise. Lupin was a werewolf and Sirius was innocent. When trying to leave, Lupin transformed under the full moon and Wormtail escaped. Ron received a broken leg and Kiro knocked unconscious. Harry and Hermione traveled back in time to save everyone from the dementors and saved a condemned hippogriff. Harry had left school that year more hopeful then any other. He had a piece of his life back with his godfather.

This year had started out looking hopeful. The quartet had watched the Quidditch world cup over the summer. True there had been that attack by the death eaters, but they had all escaped unscathed. They were all looking forward to watching the Tri-wizards tournament. The only rough spot was during their D.A.D.A. class with Professor Moody. They were all placed under the _Imperious_ Curse. To everyone's amazement, Harry and Kiro were able to fight it off. Each eagerly awaited to see who would compete in the tournament. That all had changed a few minutes ago when Harry's name had come out of the Goblet of Fire. He had to be forced out of his stupor and seat by Kiro and Hermione. After he had followed the other champions out of the hall Professor Dumbledore had turned to the assembled. His face was oddly blank.

"There you have it. Your champions for the tournament. I wish you all a good night."

Kiro looked worriedly at the headmaster. He had lacked any of his normal flair or oddity. He glanced at his two friends. Hermione and a look of pure worry on her face while Ron looked like he was about to pop.

"Come on you two. Let's get to the common room. We'll wait for Harry there."

"What so he can gloat at us? I'm sick of it Kiro! I want to know how he did it. He should have helped us enter." Ron snapped.

Hermione shot his a vicious glare. "How could you say that Ron? This is Harry we are talking about. He joked about entering, but he was never serious."

Ron merely snorted in retort and stood up.

"Ron, stop being so stubborn. Harry doesn't want more attention then what he has already. Heck he doesn't want any of the fame."

The argument continued up till the group reached the common room. They entered into a mass of noise and a press of bodies. They all looked shocked. People quieted down slightly and started throwing out questions.

"How did he do it?"  
"What was he thinking?"  
"Did you guys enter too?"

Kiro shook he head and pushed through the crowd, followed closely by the other two. They reached their favorite table and Kiro sat down.

"Kiro, I can't take this noise. I'm going to bed. I need to think this over." Hermione said quietly.

"Night then. I think we should be up early to talk to Harry, maybe waylay him from breakfast." Kiro replied.

"Good idea. Night you two."

Ron nodded slightly and then turned from the room. He stalked up the staircase. Kiro shook his head.

"That guy is going to be sore about this. I hope he doesn't say anything stupid."

As Kiro leaned back to wait for Harry, the room exploded in noise. Everyone was trying to get to the portrait hole, all asking questions or offering congratulations. He sat there and waited. Eventually he got up and walked over to harassed teen and helped him escape the crowd. They pushed past the Creevey brothers as they made their way up the stairs. Once they arrived in the quiet of the stairs Harry turned to Kiro.

"Well?"

"I believe you without a doubt. You are way too honorable to sneak your way into this. Besides, you hate all the attention it brings." Kiro answered with a smirk. He clapped Harry on the back.

"Ron?"

Kiro shrugged and pushed open the door. They were met with a darkened room. All was still for a heartbeat before they stepped in.

"Been waiting here long?"

"Oh, hello."

Ron smiled oddly. Kiro leveled his gaze at him. Harry started to remove the banner that had been draped over him. He struggled for a minute before it came loose.

"So," Ron said in a low voice, "Congrats."

"What do you mean, congrats?" Harry asked slowly. He had noticed the change in his demeanor.

"Well… no one else got across the Age Line," said Ron. "Not even Fred and George. What did you use? The Invisibility Cloak?"

"Ron…" Kiro started before Harry cut him off.

"The Invisibility Cloak wouldn't have got me over that line," Harry said slowly.

"Oh right," replied Ron, "I thought you might've told me if it was the cloak… because it would've covered both of us, wouldn't it? But you found another way, did you?"

"Listen," said Harry, "I didn't put my name in that goblet. Someone else must've done it."

Ron didn't look convinced.

Before Ron could speak, Kiro spoke up. "He said he didn't, why can't you take his word for that? We've been friends since first year. Don't you trust us Ron?"

"If you want to lie to me, fine. Believe what you want. I'm not the one being disloyal right now. Don't see you in trouble, so why lie about it? You could have at least told me about it. I heard from The Fat Lady's friend, Violet, that Dumbledore is letting Harry enter. A thousand Galleons prize money, eh? And you don't have to do end-of-year tests either…"

"I didn't put my name in that goblet!" said Harry.

Kiro glared at Ron. _What a petty fool he's being._

"Yeah, okay," said Ron in a very unbelieving tone. "Only you said this morning you'd have done it last night, and no one would've seen you… I'm not stupid you know."

"Proving yourself wrong right at the moment Ron." Harry snapped.

"Yeah?" said Ron, his face now one of anger. "You want to get to bed, Harry. I expect you'll need to be up early tomorrow for a photo-call or something."

With that Ron snapped the hangings shut on his bed. Kiro turned to see Harry having a despaired look on his face. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. After a nod they each went to their separate beds and laid down for the night. Kiro worried about how the rest of the school was taking these events. He doubted that it would be positive.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot the disclaimer last chapter. I own Harry Potter not! I only have rights to my two characters, Kiro Pathor and Aile Vogel. If you are slightly confused about the story I suggest reading my first attempt, _A Friend's View_. It explains a few of Kiro's abilities. Now on with the story.

* * *

Kiro was awakened to his wand buzzing beneath his pillow, reaching beneath his pillow and it was silenced. He stretched out before rolling out. He smiled at the sight of the early morning twilight as he changed quietly into a set of workout clothes. He moved quietly around the room, any noise he made was covered by Ron's snoring. He slipped out two of his practice long swords from his trunk and left the dorm room quickly. He made his way out of the castle to the grounds. Kiro moved through morning mists, running a course he had set up second year. First he ran around the perimeter of the grounds three times. Then he practiced his forms and sword maneuvers. By the time he finished the sun was peeking above the trees. He gathered the swords and strapped them to his back. He entered the Great Hall to see only the very early risers eating. He quickly made his way over to Hermione.

"Morning."

She set down her book. "Morning Kiro. How were your morning exercises?"

He merely shrugged and filled his plate, then began to eat with vigor.

"I'm worried about Harry. He and Ron had an argument last night. Ron believes that Harry entered himself. I don't think he's going to back down on it."

She looked at him, a worried look on her face. "He'll come around eventually. For now we have to help Harry get through this. Just hope that Ron comes to his senses."

"What do you think happened?"

"With the Goblet?" Kiro nodded. "Someone must have tricked it. They would have to be fairly powerful to do so. Did you see anything odd about the Goblet's magical aura?"

Kiro smirked thinking about a unique ability to see and feel magic around him. "I didn't get a chance to study the Goblet before we went to bed the night it was brought out. It probably was tampered with during the night so I wouldn't catch any tampering. Heck, with the amount of magic around it I'm not surprised that even Dumbledore couldn't catch it."

"True, but Kiro who would do such a thing?"

"The one behind it I think should be obvious, but the why, and the immediate who is the question. I have no idea."

People had slowly been trickling in as they discussed the previous night's events. Some gave greetings to the two friends. Others just didn't care. Midway through the morning meal, their red headed friend sat across from them.

"Hermione, do you really believe that Harry didn't enter himself?"

"Of course he didn't Ron. How could he have gotten across Dumbledore's age line?"

"Well… maybe he made a mistake."

"Ron," sighed Kiro, "He didn't make a mistake and you know it. Heck it could detect the small amount of aging that Fred and George did and throw them out. No way Harry could have gotten past that."

"Ron… are you… jealous of Harry?"

"I… wha… I don't know what you are talking about Hermione."

"Ron, we can see it written all over your face. You want some of the attention that Harry is getting."

At this, Ron huffed and stalked off. He sat with Dean and Seamus. Kiro glared at their stubborn friend while Hermione began to gather up a few pieces of toast. He finally let his gaze drop and stored some pumpkin juice in a bottle for Harry. They stood up to leave as their plates cleaned themselves.

As soon as they were out of the Great Hall, Hermione exploded.

"How could he say that? We've been friends with that stupid prat for three years now! Now he decided that we are all covering for Harry! I could just…"

Kiro cut her off with a hand on her shoulder. "Hermione…"

"Don't try to justify his actions Kiro!"

"I was going to say that you might want to repeat that. I bet a couple making out on the Astronomy Tower probably missed a word or two of that."

Her face immediately turned crimson and a small squeak escaped her lips. Kiro laughed as they continued towards their common room. Just as they were about to give the password the portrait swung open to reveal a haggard looking Harry.

"Hello…" chirped Hermione, her cheeks still slightly flushed from her embarrassment. She held up the toast while Kiro revealed the juice. "Brought you these… want to go for a walk?"

He nodded. "Yea, that would be great."

The three fell into step as they walked down and out of the castle. They moved slowly around the grounds. Past where the Durmstrang ship was moored to one of the main fields. They moved constantly in the brisk morning air, munching on the toast. All the while Harry told the others about the events after he was summoned from the table. Hermione accepted the story without question.

"Of course you didn't put your name in," Hermione said as he finished his tale, "You should have seen the look on your face when your name came out. The question is who put your name in. Kiro and I agree with Moody, no student could have put it in…"

"Have you seen Ron?" Harry asked.

Kiro picked up where Hermione hesitated.

"Yes… He was at breakfast."

"Does he still think I entered myself?"

"Yes and no."

"Huh?"

"Ron's pride refuses to accept someone is trying to kill you this time. He just sees what you have and doesn't see what it means."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, Harry, isn't it obvious?" Hermione moaned out softly, "He's jealous!"

"Jealous!" yelled Harry, "Does he think this is some kind of easy event! I could die! Does he think this is going to be like the trials of first year?"

"Harry, he has always been overshadowed by his brothers. When he got here he was hoping to prove himself, instead you two become friends and he was still in a shadow, yours. He is always being pushed to the side. Even with the two of us," Hermione motioned to Kiro and herself, "his grades are below ours, he is barley recognized in class. He wants some glory."

"Just great…" Harry said bitterly, "Just lovely. Tell him I'll swap him lives anytime. He's welcome to it… People gawking at my forehead wherever I go…"

Suddenly Kiro drew one of the training swords and threw it to Harry. He caught it easily and shifted his stance. "Enough moping, time to let out that anger." Kiro drew the second blade and charged at him. He brought the wooden sword swinging down towards Harry's head. The swords sounded a dull 'thock' as Kiro's blade was deflected to the side. Each stepped back before the blades flashed forward, locking between them. They stood there for a second before Kiro shoved his opponent back, throwing off their balance. Harry recovered quickly, bringing his blade to bare on Kiro's back.

"A little sloppy my friend."

Kiro tapped Harry's chest with the tip of his sword, "Not really. You let your guard down a little too long."

They each stepped back and dropped once again into their ready stances. Harry stood with his feet shoulder width, leading with his right foot, sword held in both hands in front of him. Kiro's stance was more relaxed, his feet staggered, body turned sideways. His sword was held in his right hand in front of him, tilted slightly to the left. They measured the other slowly, waiting for the signal to strike.

Harry moved first, lunging forward, trying to press the sword tip towards Kiro's chest. He parried easily, sidestepping as Harry's blade was knocked to the side. Pressing his advantage, Kiro brought his sword towards the stumbling boy's legs. Harry threw himself to the side and landed on his back. Before they could move on with their duel, they were each hit with a body bind.

"Alright boys… I think I've let you play long enough." she released them from the spells and began to go through her bag, "Harry, we need to send Sirius a letter. He would want to know what's going on. He told you to keep him posted. Here's some parchment and a quill…"

"No, Hermione," Harry said as he sat up. "I told him about my scar twinging and he came back to the country. He'll probably come storming into Gryffindor Tower if I tell him about this… No I won't risk it."

"She's right you know," Harry glared at Kiro. "He wouldn't want to find out from the paper. He would want to hear it in your words. Trust me; it would hurt him if you didn't."

"This isn't going to stay quiet. The tournament and you are famous, put the two together and you have a media storm. Sirius would want to hear about this from you, I know he would."

Hermione proceeded to give Harry a douse of puppy dog eyes. He broke down a moment later. "Fine, I'll write him. Cut it out with the eyes, it's just not fair."

Kiro laughed. "To true. Aile loves using them to get me to carry her things."

Hermione smirked as the three went up to the Owlery.

"Whose owl should I use?" asked Harry, "Sirius told me not to use Hedwig again."

"Garan is free. He doesn't stick out to much. True he isn't native to the area, but he blends in better then your snowy owl."

"Thanks Kiro."

When they reached the Owlery Harry began to write out his letter to Sirius. Kiro held out his arm and let out a low whistle. A moment later a great horned owl descended to Kiro and landed on his arm.

"How's it going my friend?"

Garan merely nibbled on Kiro's finger as he looked at the boy. Kiro rubbed his chest softly as he turned to wait for Harry. Hedwig seemed slightly upset that Harry used Garan rather then her, but it could have been worse. She would have been pissed if it was a school owl.

As expected, the rest of the school believed that Harry had entered himself. The Hufflepuffs were taking it better then Kiro thought they would. He expected jinxes and hexes to start flying the moment Harry showed his face. Most of the Ravenclaws were cold to them as well. The only exceptions were Aile, Kiro's friend form Astronomy and Ancient Runes, and an odd girl named Luna. The Slytherins were acting like it was Christmas time. They started to make their verbal attacks before Harry even entered the Great Hall. Malfoy was having a field day, insulting Harry left and right. The weeks continued slowly, but surly.

The remaining three of the quartet were making their way down to another long double Potions with the Slytherins. Instead of just Snape taking shots at Harry, everyone in the class seemed to try and mess him up. Kiro and Hermione spent most of the time trying to deflect thrown objects from their cauldrons. Today they were greeted by an unwelcome sight. All the Slytherins were wearing odd pins. They promoted Cedric and insulted Harry. Kiro glared at them as they approached.

"Again Malfoy? All you do is insult. I take it that is all you can do."

Kiro glanced around and realized that they were surrounded by the pins, all on unfriendly people. Behind them stood Ron, Dean, and Seamus. They all just watched on, doing nothing either way.

"Want one Mudbloods?" Asked Malfoy, holding out a few badges. "I've got loads. But don't touch my hand, now. I've just washed it, you see; don't want a Mudblood sliming it up."

"I'd worry more about your face you pompous ass," growled Kiro as he cracked his knuckles. Before he could act, Harry had his wand out.

"Harry!" cried Hermione.

"Go on Potter," Malfoy crooned softly, his wand now in his hand. "Moody's not here to look after you now. Do it, if you've go the guts…"

Kiro tensed as he watched the two square off. Just as the spells flew, Crabbe lunged at Kiro, his fist catching him in the jaw. Turning with the punch, Kiro grabbed the larger teen's hand and heaved with all his might. Dropping his knee to the stairs, Kiro launched the larger boy over his shoulder. Crabbe landed hard on his back and slid down a few stairs. Kiro looked up to see both Hermione and Goyle sporting spell damage. Hermione's front teeth were starting to grow to an enormous size. Goyle had fungus growing all over his face. Kiro started forward to help his friend, anger burning in his eyes.

Before anything else could happen, the worst person to show up did. Snape glided into the hall, his wand drawn.

"What is going on here?"

"Potter attacked me and Pathor threw Crabbe down the stairs."

"We attacked at the same time Malfoy!"

"Crabbe got me before I landed his behind down the stairs."

"Potter hit Goyle with a spell!"

"Malfoy hexed Hermione!"

With a sneer, Snape looked at Hermione and Goyle. "Mr. Goyle, go to the Hospital Wing. Bring Mr. Crabbe with you. I see nothing wrong with Miss Granger."

At his words Hermione broke down, her face in her hands. As Kiro glared daggers at Snape, he felt a slight pulse in his hands. Harry let out a growl as he started to raise his wand. Kiro's vision cleared slightly when he heard Hermione's sob. Turning to her, Kiro's eyes widened a bit more.

"Harry…"

The boy's eyes snapped to Kiro's face.

"Come on, let's get her to the hospital wing." Kiro said as he put his arm around Hermione's shoulders. This snapped the green eyed boy out of his anger. He nodded and moved to her other side.

"No, you will be going to class, _now_!" snarled Snape.

"No." stated Kiro flatly, "We will be bringing our friend to the hospital wing. I will be reporting your behavior to the headmaster you poor excuse of a human being."

Without looking back the trio made quick work to the Hospital Wing. They were greeted by the thoroughly irritated mediwitch. She motioned them towards the far end, away from her two other patients. Harry hovered by Hermione's shoulder, a nervous look on his face. Kiro moved towards the mediwitch.

"Well, what do we have with you three Mr. Pathor?"

"It's the _Densaugeo_ spell. A little overpowered. I was cracked in the jaw by Tweedle Dumb over there." Kiro motioned to the hulking forms of Crabbe and Goyle. "Just a bruise for me though, if you could take care of Hermione as quick as possible though, we would very much appreciate it."

"Very well, Mr. Pathor. Watch the wand movements for the spell for detection. We will be learning it tomorrow in your lesson. We'll be moving from physical injuries to magical."

Kiro smiled, he enjoyed his special healing class he was able to take. He convinced the Professors that he could handle it and that it would help with his trouble prone friends. He only had to work harder on his potion abilities.

During Kiro's musing, Madam Pomfrey had begun casting the spell. A soft glow emanated from her wand. He noted the color and the fact that Madam Pomfrey was looking above her wand.

"Alrighty, this will be easy enough to reverse. Mr. Potter, if you would please hold this mirror while I reduce Miss Granger's teeth." she stated as she conjured a mirror.

Before she could start, there was a knock on the partially open door. There stood Colin Creevey. He looked a little star struck.

"Harry?" he squeaked out suddenly.

Harry turned, looking a bit confused. "Yea?"

"I'm supposed to bring you to the second floor. It's for the Weighing of the Wands."

Kiro took the mirror from Harry. "Well, go on."

"I'm not leaving Hermione."

"Harry…" He looked at her, "I'll be fine, Kiro and Madam Pomfrey will take care of me. Go." Hermione looked up at him with an expectant look.

"Don't worry. It's only a slight damage. She'll be better before you even get there."

Harry finally backed down and went with Colin. He returned about an hour later. The teen had a positively pissed look on his face.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked with an obvious tremble in her voice. Worry filled her eyes. "Did the weighing go badly?"

"The weighing went fine. It's what happened before and after that drove me insane!" He sat on the side of her bed, ignoring the chair left for him. He placed a hand on his forehead.

"Shh…" cooed Hermione, her hand rubbing his back, "want to talk about it?"

"There was a reporter there. She tried to pull me aside several times. I feel like she was a vulture, waiting for a creature to die. She had this weird, acid green quill. It wrote everything for her."

"A Quick Quotes Quill. Not very accurate, they tend to overplay things. Knowing what I've heard about them, it takes anything you say and twists it, horribly."

"Great… just what I need. More publicity."

Kiro clapped Harry on the shoulder as he stood. "I'm going to go on a walk with Aile. You two take care." He winked at Harry as he walked out the door.

"Hope those two finally realize what they have…" Kiro mumbled as he walked down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiro sighed as he slumped down to his Ancient Runes seat. The week had already drawn long. It was only Tuesday, but with Rita Skeeter's article having come out on Monday, Hermione and Kiro were running damage control on the whole situation. Laying her head down on the desk next to him, Hermione groaned.

A minute before class started Kiro's eyes were covered, "Guess who!"

With a smirk Kiro grabbed the hands and tugged forward, pulling the girl into him. "Who else but you Aile?"

She huffed before hugging him.

"Sooo…"

"So?" he replied with a raised eyebrow.

Standing in front of him with her hands on her hips, Aile let out a sigh. "How much of it is true?"

Hermione groaned again, "Not you too, Aile."

The Ravenclaw just shook her head, "Not really, just curious. Some of Skeeter's thoughts seemed accurate."

Picking her head up, the bushy haired girl replied, "What parts?"

Kiro laughed slightly and covered it with a cough. "I donno, you'd think the smartest witch of our generation could figure it out. I guess the saying is true."

"What saying?"

"You know, the one about love being blind?"

"What? Love is blind? What the heck are you talking about? You better start making sense Kiro."

At that moment Bathsheba Babbling walked into the class.

"Miss Vogel, if you would kindly take your seat. I would like to begin class."

"Yes professor." Aile mumbled as she took the seat next to Kiro.

Hermione shot the pair a glare, promising that the discussion wasn't over. All through the class she glanced curiously over at the two, trying to figure out what they had been talking about, but by the end of class she was quite disturbed. Before Kiro had a chance to move from his seat, he found Hermione's wand pointed at him.

"Now talk Pathor. What do you mean the saying 'Love is blind' is true?"

"Can we at least make our way to the Great Hall? I can explain it on the way."

"Fine Kiro," replied Hermione

The three stood up and Aile turned to Kiro with her eyes wide in the classic puppy dog look.

"That's not fair Aile," Kiro grumbled as he picked up her bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"I know. That's what makes it so fun."

"Now, Hermione, you know the saying, correct?"

"Of course Kiro. 'Love is Blind' refers to the fact people in love don't see much around them, at least at first."

"In one meaning," chipped in Aile, "Yes. In another way it means that those that are in love fail to see it."

"Like you and Kiro?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

Kiro stumbled and nearly fell on his face. Aile just giggled.

"This is about you and Harry!" said the indignant boy.

"Riight… So what do you mean by all this?"

"What we mean is that you and Harry obviously care a lot about each other. We are just surprised you two haven't acted on it yet."

Hermione huffed at this and crossed her arms. "Prove it."

"Alright," stated Kiro as he held up his hand, ticking a finger off with each point. "First year you went with us to stop Quirrell, Second year Harry was constantly by your side while you were petrified, and Third year you rode on Buckbeak despite your fear of flying."

"Were you able to feel him there? When you were petrified?" Aile asked shyly.

Hermione stuttered slightly. "Well… All I could tell… at times I suddenly felt safer, like everything would be alright."

Kiro smiled and put his arms around the two girls' shoulders. "Alright, I think we've given her enough to digest without ruining her lunch."

Hermione pushed his arm off and gave him a mock glare. Aile merely blushed a little and scooted a little closer to the boy. He blushed slightly at her move, but didn't make any move away.

Hermione smiled at her friends' actions. "Seems like I'm not the only one that's blind."

"Shush my bushy haired friend."

As the task began to loom closer, Harry became more and more moody. Emotional blow-ups became common as people taunted him with the article and predicting his downfall. So far Hermione and Kiro had been able to keep him from physically or magically lashing out but they had a few close calls.

Kiro watched in dismay as Harry and Ron continued to ignore the other. Hermione tried her best to get the two to talk. Her efforts were in vain as the two Gryffindors pointedly looked ahead in the classes or away from the other. Kiro just wanted them to punch each other and be done with it.

"Hey Kiro?"

"Yea Ron? What is it?"

"How's… How's Harry holding up?"

"Get your head out of your ass and ask him yourself. I refuse to be the middleman anymore. Swallow your pride and apologize."

"I can't do that! I'll look like a fool!"

"And that is worse then looking like a complete ass, how? Harry wants his Quidditch buddy back. You know I'm horrible at it, not to mention the terms. You help him unwind better then anyone else. If it helps, offer to let him punch you."

"How would that help?"

"A fist to the cheek helps keep the bruised ego away."

"You're a crazy Yankee, you know that?"

"So you've told me. Now leave me alone, I need sleep." With that Kiro pulled his curtains closed and rolled over.

Before any of the students knew it, the next Hogsmeade rolled up. Hermione was busy trying to convince Harry to go into the small town with her. He agreed to go with a fair amount of ease, only a few doubts on his mind.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with Ron or Kiro?" he asked.

"I was planning on meeting up with you guys at the Three Broomsticks. Aile somehow roped me into helping her with clothes shopping."

Harry smirked, "Well you enjoy that my friend."

"She's got you wrapped around her little finger Kiro," Hermione giggled, "Anyways, I thought… that we could also meet with Ron there as well…"

"No," said Harry, little emotion in his voice.

"Harry, you should really try to talk to him."

"No, Hermione, and that is final. I'm also going to wear the invisibility cloak."

"Fine Harry." Hermione snapped, "I just hate talking to you while you wear it. It looks like I'm talking to myself." She then turned to Kiro. "You and Aile better hurry with the shopping, I don't want to look like I'm nutters."

Kiro smirked and shrugged his shoulders in a non-committing way.

So Kiro parted ways with the two in the Entrance Hall as soon as he saw Aile. He rushed over to the brown haired Ravenclaw. His greeting was way of a large hug that lasted a little longer than usual.

"So my dear," Kiro said softly, leaning closer to Aile, "Where were you planning on dragging me?"

She merely smirked and slipped her arm around his waist. They walked slowly towards the carriages, talking about inconsequential things. Just as they reached the line forming to head into Hogsmeade, a drawling voice called out to them.

"Now what is Mudblood like you doing with a prime piece of the Vogel family?"

"Like I want be grouped in with you inbreed English mongrels. I may be considered Pureblood by your standards, but I have mundane ancestry in my line. You know, to keep from having retarded kids like you. Piss off Malfoy." snapped Aile.

"No need to get nasty with me, Vogel. I was just offering something better then… this thing you're currently with."

Kiro drew his wand slowly and glared at the blond boy. "I will give you to the count of three to leave Malfoy. You know I'm faster then you and your cronies."

Brushing past the two, Malfoy muttered to Kiro as he passed, "You will pay for that insult, Mudblood. I will pay you back."

Before Kiro could retaliate, he felt two hands wrap over his. He looked back to see Aile looking down.

"It's fine Kiro. Don't waste your time on him."

Kiro let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding in. Nodding slowly and slipping his wand back into his holster, he quickly let his body relax.

"Sorry Aile. I hate it when that jerk tries to hit on you."

"As much as I love my knight in shining armor, I can take care of myself."

"True," He said with a smirk, "but it doesn't mean I won't still do it."

A blush graced Aile's face as they stepped up to the carriage. Kiro offered a hand to help her up, but received a smack to the shoulder for his efforts. He shrugged and sat down next to the brown haired Ravenclaw.

The couple slowly worked their way through the busy street. Half way through the main street Aile pulled them into a small clothing store. She smiled as he glanced around nervously.

"Something wrong Kiro?"

"Umm… why are we in an eveningwear store?"

Smirking Aile slid a bit further into the shop.

"Because I need dress robes still. I wanted your opinion." she answered with a wink.

Kiro nodded slightly and followed Aile into the store. Before long he was sitting by the fitting room, waiting for her to reemerge.

"Waiting for something my dear?"

Kiro jumped a little as the owner towered over him.

"Umm… just waiting on my friend. She's trying on one of the robes now."

"And lucky you gets to see her in them. Well let me know you need any help."

At that moment Aile stepped out in a deep forest green set of dress robes. Kiro's jaw went slightly slack as he looked her up and down. The robes were fairly form fitting, revealing the soft curves she had developed over the summer. She smirked and moved over to him.

"I take it you like them?"

He could only nod.

"Good. I like them as well. Miss?"

"Yes dear?"

"I'll take them."

The couple quickly left after the robes were paid for. Kiro was once again carrying the bag as they went further up the street.

"Mind if we meet up with Harry and Hermione in a bit?"

"Not at all. Harry still freaking out?"

"Like no other."

They slipped slowly into The Three Broomsticks. After a quick glance around they spotted Hermione sitting seemingly by herself. She had a small box and notebook sitting in front of her. Kiro focused his sight for a moment and saw Harry's aura in the chair next to her. He led Aile to the seat opposite Hermione and sat in the last free spot.

"Hey Hermione. How's it holding up?"

"Not bad Kiro, a bit of griping," Hermione shot an angry glance at the empty chair, "At least I have S.P.E.W. to keep me occupied."

Aile shook her head. "I would give it up if I were you. House elves like where they are, most of them anyway. They need to have work and a master or they go crazy. This Dobby you guys have told me about is an odd duck. He is one in a billion. Have you even researched what happens to house elves that are without masters for too long?"

Hermione shook her head. Kiro felt a stirring across the table. Harry was leaning closer.

"They go crazy and die. They lack an outlet for their magic and it drives them mad. True they can delay it by working in places without bonding, but it only slows it down. Dobby seems to have bonded to the one that freed him." Aile's eyes snapped to where Harry was sitting before refocusing on Hermione. "He is a rare case. Harry doesn't seem to follow any of the rules of magic anyway, so why a simple one like this?"

"So… I was wrong? What I'm doing will hurt the elves?"

Aile nodded.

"Figures something else is out of the norm for me regarding elves." said Harry's disembodied voice.

Kiro waved off the comment. "You aren't the one out of whack here. It's Dobby. He doesn't fit into normal elf society. Given what he did for you in our second year, I wouldn't doubt he would break more rules to help you. So, Harry, you aren't only different yourself, but you attract those that are also different."

There was a low groan as Hermione looked up.

"Look! It's Hagrid!"

Kiro could hear Harry moving across from him. He snickered slightly as his friend waved beneath the invisibility cloak. To his surprise, Moody tapped Hagrid's back and motioned over to the small group. After a moment the two professors joined them.

"Hey there you three. How ye holding up?"

"Not bad Hagrid. Yourself?" replied Kiro.

Kiro watched as Moody leaned down and whispered something to Harry. Shocked slightly, Kiro realized that the eye Moody had installed could see through invisibility cloaks.

Hagrid bent down, seeming to look at Hermione's notes and whispered something to Harry as well.

"Well, nice seeing you three. See you in class soon." He said a little to loudly. With that he and Moody left.

Harry's disembodied voice whispered to the others as soon as they left, "Why does Hagrid want me to meet him at his hut at midnight?"

Kiro narrowed his eyes. Hagrid never had them meet after dark. He had sent Harry, Ron, and himself into the woods after the spiders, but those times were desperate. He shook his head.

"Maybe you shouldn't go… I could interfere with…" Hermione trailed off, giving the empty looking chair a pointed look.

"Let's get out of here, I need to think about this."

The small group discussed what Hagrid could want at midnight as they left for the castle. Eventually, Harry decided to go see what their large friend wanted and rush back to the common room to meet with Sirius.

Kiro sat with Hermione after Harry had left. They watched as people slowly filtered out of the common room as it neared midnight. Soon only a few of the youngest were there. Hermione shooed them off to bed.

"Alright Kiro. That does it. I'm going to bed, it's been a long day."

Kiro nodded, "I'm off as well. Harry should be back soon and no one will be coming down." He stretched. "Sleep well."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay. I had lots of problems writing this chapter. Then the beta took a while to get it back to me. Here it is. R&R Please.

I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. One can wish though...

* * *

The morning after Harry's meetings with Hagrid and Sirius, Kiro's training was running later then usual. He was surprised when he saw Hermione and Harry quickly moving towards him with a look of dread on their faces they stopped Kiro in his tracks.

"Hey you two, I don't like the look on your faces."

"You won't like the reason for the look Kiro. I know what the first task is. Its dragons. I'm not sure what we have to do with them, hopefully not kill them." Harry rushed out, still slightly out of breath.

"Harry, dragons are protected animals. They are rare enough that killing one without major reason is very bad," stated Hermione, "Most likely you will just have to get by the dragon."

Kiro's jaw dropped. _If getting by dragons is the first task, what are the other two going to be?_ Shaking his head, he stepped forward and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Well, what are we wasting time out here for? Let's get looking in the library, there must be something in there that can help."

"Hold up Kiro, I also have some information from Sirius. He believes that someone powerful had to confuse the cup. He warned me about Karkaroff. He was at one time a Death Eater. He might have put my name in under Voldemort's orders. He was also down near the dragons last night. Hagrid brought Madam Maxime himself. So the only one facing the unknown Tuesday is Cedric."

"I wish we could ask Hagrid about dealing with dragons, but he's helped us more then he should have, as usual," said Hermione, "The library does have a fairly large section on dragons…"

In perfect sync the three said, "To the library!"

The three teens spent the rest of the day looking through the tomes in Madam Pince's domain. They were only interrupted by the need for food and one excursion by the Bulgarian champion, Victor Krum. Following him was the gaggle of girls that all wanted his attentions. The trio looked disheartened by the time curfew rolled around.

The next morning Harry looked absolutely miserable. Color only returned to his face when he looked at the Hufflepuff table. He quickly got up.

"I'll see you guys at the greenhouses."

Before he even turned Hermione spoke up, "What's wrong Harry? The bell is about to ring."

"There's something I need to take care of. I'll see you guys there."

With that Harry rushed off. Kiro merely shrugged and finished off his toast.

"Trust in him Hermione. He does well when he's on his feet. He needs you when there is time to plan. Come on, let's go down the greenhouses."

A little ways into the class Harry rushed in and whispered to the other two.

"Guys, I need your help."

"We're with you all the way," stated Kiro, "Though I think that is stated at this point."

Harry ignored his blond friend. "I need to learn how to summon things by tomorrow evening."

Throughout the rest of Herbology a plan was laid out to help Harry get the hang of summoning. The three would skip lunch and work through the hour. Kiro and Harry would work through the next hour, Kiro having the period free and Harry skipping Divination. They would break for dinner and work through the night.

"Come on Harry! Focus!"

Kiro held up another pillow and waited for the signal. They had discovered that an object in motion was easier to summon. Hermione had just left minutes ago for Arithmancy. Harry had begun to make slow progress on the charm, but was loosing power halfway there.

"Harry, you need to will the item to you, if you get distracted it will fall. Now imagine that getting this will get you access to the girls showers when Hermione is in them."

Harry turned bright red and flubbed the charm. "Kiro! What in the bloody hell is wrong with you? How would that help me?"

He shrugged, "Got your mind off the dragon?"

Standing there the realization hit Harry and he pointed towards the pillow.

He cried out, "_Accio!_" before Kiro could get it into the air. It flew the distance to his feet and landed softly.

"And that is the summoning charm. Class what have we learned?" Kiro asked in a voice oddly like Flitwick's.

"That having a git for a friend can help every now and then?"

Kiro threw a pillow at Harry and laughed.

"You learned that you have to focus on the objective and don't let anything get in the way. Now… Again!"

They continued this for the rest of the hour, Harry's performance increasing with each try. He had it down pact by the time Hermione returned.

"That's amazing Harry!" Hermione cried as she tackled/hugged him. "How did you get it?"

"Umm… Kiro threw out an idea that got my attention."

Hermione motioned for him to continue, trying to get a straight answer. She punched his shoulder when he mumbled.

"He said to, and I quote, 'Now imagine that getting this will get you access to the girls showers when Hermione is in them.' It umm… took my mind off the dragon."

Her face turned a blazing red as she turned to see the door closing and the familiar pounding of running feet meeting her ears.

"KIRO! I am going to flay you for that!" With that she ran out of the room leaving a bemused and slightly confused Harry.

Ten minutes later at dinner, Hermione was still shooting the slightly bruised Kiro glares while they ate. The two boys started to discuss how the dragon might move.

"So let me clarify, you are only allowed to bring your wand into the arena, not your broom." Kiro asked Harry, his eyes slightly glazed over.

"Right Kiro… I recognized that look. What crazy idea do you have this time?"

"What? Giving the twins some of the mundane gags was brilliant! They've had great fun."

"Yea at our expense. That reminds me," Hermione smoothly punched Kiro once more, "That's for them getting itching powder into all the girl's shower heads."

"Anyway, your idea Kiro?"

"The rules say you can't bring your broom into the enclosure, but they don't say I could have left it right outside, say leaning against a tree out of sight. It will cut down on the time it takes for the broom to reach you."

Hermione's eyes looked down for a moment before a smile graced her face. "Alright, you're forgiven Kiro." She hugged him. "You can go see Madam Pomfrey now."

Kiro immediately stood and smirked, "Still worth it. The look on your face was priceless!" Kiro turned once more and made his way up to the hospital wing. Before he reached he was waylaid. A clunk alerted Kiro to the professor behind him. He turned quickly and drew his wand from the holster on his waist. In a low crouch he pointed it towards Professor Moody.

"Good reaction time boy. Now put that away. I see you have been helping Harry. Good, good."

Kiro relaxed slightly, knowing it was Moody who helped Harry earlier.

"I have, he's ready for tomorrow."

"Good man. I would advise keeping a better eye on him, he went and told some of the competition about the dragons. He needs to take whatever advantage he can." growled out the older man.

Kiro shifted slightly. "I won't be able to do that. Harry has a strict code of honor. He wouldn't go into a competition where he had a complete and unfair advantage. In battle he will take it where he can get it. I have the bruises to prove it. Besides he was placing the primary Hogwarts champion on a fair level with the other schools. Dumbledore is too honorable to help either of them but the other headmasters are doing their best to win. Now if you don't mind, I need to see Madam Pomfrey. Hermione has a nasty right hook." Kiro rubbed his right shoulder as he backed around the corner. He always felt uneasy around Professor Moody. He has many points around his body that emanate dark magic. They were probably just old scars but they didn't seem faded, like Harry's scar. He shook the encounter off and made his way into the medical wing where he was patched up in no time.

The next morning saw the dawn of a clear sky. The three teens went through the morning as normal but nervously approached lunch. With a nod from Harry, Kiro ate his lunch quickly and went up to their dorm room. He came back down with the Firebolt on his shoulder.

"Thanks for letting me have a go on your Firebolt Harry. I'll take care of it while you prep for the unknown."

"Not a problem Kiro. Just be careful with it. I'm sure it handles differently then your custom broom."

With that Kiro walked out the doors and mounted the broom. He quickly took to the sky above the castle. He looked towards where the dragons were held and saw the magic concealing the enclosure. He flew for around ten minutes before he saw the champions walking out. He quickly dropped down to the tree line near the arena. He placed the broom lightly in the branches of a tree, testing to see if it came out easily. Once satisfied he stepped out only to be confronted by Aile.

"Kiro! What are you thinking? Harry is going to be facing something dangerous and you're out here doing god knows what in the woods!" she yelled at him.

"Aile, calm down. We know what Harry is up against and this is part of the plan. I'm leaving his broom closer so he doesn't have to wait for it so long. Come on, let's get going, I want to be close as I can. Hermione is probably pissed I took this long anyway."

He grabbed Aile's hand and pulled the girl towards the enclosure, arriving just before most of the crowd. They settled into a pair of seats above the champions' entrance. They waved Hermione over as they settled in for the afternoon of excitement. At Hermione's look, Kiro nodded, confirming the broom placement.

"How's Harry holding up?" Kiro asked as he observed the field. It was mostly flat with boulders scattered about. Overall there was little cover. On the far end a spike was driven into the ground.

"He's nervous, a bit scared. I think he'll be alright."

Ron walked over and kept his head bowed.

"Kiro, Hermione, Aile… Do you mind if I sit with you? I realize… I know now that Harry didn't enter himself. This doesn't look safe," Ron motioned to the pit that was to hold the dragon. "Do we have any idea of what he's facing?"

At that moment the announcer spoke, shaking the teens from their conversation.

"_Greetings all and welcome to this day of excitement! Today the four champions will attempt to collect a golden egg! Not hard if you don't consider the dragon they will have to get past. First up is Cedric Diggory. Here is the dragon now!"_

A group of brooms flew over the empty block of the stands, lowering a dragon into the field. They jumped down and secured a chain to the stone. A clutch of eggs was placed at her feet. The keepers retreated from the enclosure, waking the dragon as they got out of range. A sound pierced the afternoon air and a minute later Cedric walked in below Kiro and the others.

Cedric glanced around the field quickly. Nodding he moved forward, his wand at the ready. As the dragon eyed him, he began to transfigure several of the small stones into dogs. The animals ran around the dragon, drawing its attention. The boy began to move forward, staying behind the rocks, moving cover to cover. As he placed a hand on the golden egg the dragon turned back to him. It let out a gout of flame. The crowd moaned as Cedric managed to avoid the worst by ducking back with the egg, but the heat from the rock seared his skin. He quickly dodged back amongst the rocks, exiting the way he came.

The commentary ran through the entire event, pointing out small details and making it sound worse then it was. Most of the crowd ate up the commentary. The quartet merely cringed at it. At the end the judges talked a moment before raising their wands and displaying the score. Kiro missed this as he watched the dragon being subdued and carried away.

Next entered Fleur. The part-Veela walked confidentially into the enclosure. She stopped a fair distance from the dragon and began to move in a slow set of motions. Fleur's movements entranced the dragon and most of the spectators. The dragon's eyes slowly began to droop from her chanting. As soon as its head touched the ground the French girl ran forward and grabbed her egg. As she turned the dragon began to stir. A few op the people watching let out gasps or screams as a small bit of flame leapt from its lips, catching the edge of her robes. Fleur was able to quickly put it out. The magic keeping the large dragon asleep was quickly being overwhelmed by its natural magic. The blond girl ran for the entrance. Blinking sleep from its eyes, the dragon's head rose from the rocks to see the witch running away with the egg. In a blind rage the dragon began to lunge for the girl, the stone the spike was lodged in shook in the efforts. Fleur was gasping as she stopped behind the "safe" line.

Kiro watched in horror as the last lunge of the dragon tore the stone around the spike out, letting the dragon loose. Everything seemed to slow as he stood and stepped up on the edge of the stands. Kiro watched as instinct took over his body. He leapt down the twenty feet next to the terrified girl. Magic surged from his hands as he stood and looked calmly at the approaching dragon. Placing his hands together he drew his right hand up and away from his body, drawing an ornate long sword from the air. As the tip emerged, the dragon let loose a torrent of flame. As fate would have it, the fire arched around the two, never reaching them. Only a thin tendril of flame moved from the inferno, flowing smoothly into the stone set at the base of the blade.

The terrified keepers had begun to move moments after the dragon tore loose from the stone. They watched in dread of what was happening. They saw someone drop for the stands and try and shield the champion of Beauxbatons from the dragon fire. As soon as they were in range, they all launched stunners at the dragon. As the flames died they saw the boy, no, man raise a sword and sweep it in an arc letting the tip rest near his feet, the flames following the tip, an image that would be forever burned into their memories.

Kiro turned to the witch behind him, "Are you alright?"

Still shaken she only nods, staring at the sword. "How… how did you get that sword?"

Kiro looked over the sword. It is the same he had summoned at the end of his first year. From the dragon head pommel, the dragon wing cross guards, and to the silver etched blade. He shrugged, "This is the second time it has come to me. The first time was in my first year. You going to be alright now?"

"Yes, but why?"

"Why what?" asked a confused Kiro.

"Why did you jump down like that?" the French witch asked.

"I'm a Gryffindor. I just followed the common mentality. Jump first ask questions later. Given the choice, I would do it again in a heartbeat. I will always choose to help those in need. Besides I wouldn't want a pretty face like yours to get burned." With a wink he starts to turn.

"Thank you." Fleur moved forward and kissed each of Kiro's cheeks. He smirked and ran for the stairs, eager to get back to Aile and Hermione.

On the stairs he stopped and let the sword go. It faded before it got an inch from his hand. A drain on his magic, one that he didn't realize was there, stopped as soon as the sword is gone. He nods and memorized the feeling of the sword for later and started to move towards his friends again. As he reached them his head is snapped to the side as Hermione's hand connected with his cheek.

"Owww… That hurt Hermione. Was it really necessary?" Kiro rubs his stinging cheek as he looks down at his slightly distraught friend.

"What were you thinking Kiro!?! You could have died! It's bad enough that I'm worrying about Harry facing a dragon, but you just had to jump down in front of one!" Hermione yelled at the taller Gryffindor.

"The thing is I didn't have time to think. I was only able to get my sword up before the fire reached us. If I didn't do anything Fleur would have been seriously injured."

Hermione poked him in the chest. "What if you couldn't even get that weird sword of yours? What would have happened then? You would be extra crispy too."

Kiro glared at the bushy haired girl, "Somehow I knew it would come. I knew that we would be safe. Alright? Just drop it Hermione."

As soon as he stepped past Hermione his head jerked to the other side as his other female friend slapped him. Before he could react two arms wrapped around his chest and Aile's face was buried into his neck. She murmured something and held him tightly. His arms immediately wrapped around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Aile. I didn't mean to worry you. My instincts took over. I'm alright." Kiro whispered softly into her ear, his hand gently rubbing her neck. After a few moments she calmed down enough to sit next to him, her hands holding tight on his arm.

The group looked up to realize the dragon is gone and the scores are being displayed. After they disappear Dumbledore stood and cast a spell on himself.

"The judges would like to thank the bravery of the student who risked life and limb to protect Miss Delacour from certain injury. He is a shining example of his house and therefore earns fifty points for Gryffindor. Thank you Kiro Pathor."

The cheers from the Gryffindors were immense as Kiro blushed. He was clapped on the back by all the nearby lions as Krum entered the enclosure. The Bulgarian champion glances at the crowd momentarily before moving forward faster then his posture would suggest. The Bulgarian threw a single, destructive, spell at the dragon, hitting it in the eye. The dragon went into a self contained rage, clawing at its face, carelessly crushing the eggs it was protecting. When the poor creature was lead off, most students looked on a bit sadly. Most unsure how to handle seeing such an immense creature being injured like that.

"It's time. Harry is the only one left. Everyone keep your fingers crossed." said Ron. He looked a little green after seeing the dragons.

Kiro looked to Hermione. Her face was very pale. A gasp escaped her lips as she realized only one of the dragons Harry had mentioned was the most dangerous of them. The Hungarian Horntail was awakened in the middle of the enclosure, the spike holding in the stone driven deeper and strengthened.

Moments later after the signal was let out the small figure of Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, walked beneath his friends. They watched his progress as he walked over the "safe" line. He took cover by a rock and glanced over the stands, his eyes lingering on Hermione. His wand arm snapped up and Kiro looked towards where he stored Harry's broom. He saw it rise above the stands and come to rest in the air next to its owner. Harry mounted his trusted Firebolt and took to the sky. The group watched Harry in his element, his movements flowing from one the next. He made most of the misses very close as he lured the dragon away from her eggs. Hermione cried out in fear as the tail of Horntail brushed past Harry, a spike catching his shoulder. Harry wasn't slowed by the injury, instead redoubling his efforts to get the larger creature airborne. Slowly and surely the Hungarian Horntail leaned out further from her nest. The last moment the dragon remained on the ground seemed to stretch as the enormous wings on her back unfurled. As the dragon's body left the ground the raven haired blur shot down and snatched the golden egg from the nest and streaked over the judges table, holding the egg tightly.

Dumbledore motioned the victorious Gryffindor towards the medical tent as the judges began to discuss Harry's performance. Kiro looked to the side to talk to Ron and Hermione only to discover that the two had already left. He looked back to Aile who only shrugged. The two quickly stood and made their way down the stairs to the medical tent to see Ron and Harry staring each other down.

"Well about time," said Harry.

Ron began to apologize only for Harry to interrupt him.

"Its fine," continued Harry, "Forget it."

"No, really.." stammered Ron.

"Will you shut it you two. Harry, if he keeps it up just hit him." quipped Kiro as he walked up. "You both are getting on everyone's nerves."

At this point Hermione broke into tears and hugged the two apologizing boys and then rushed out of the tent. They looked to Kiro who just shrugged.

"Barking mad that one." Ron shook his head and began to give a play by play of each of the contestants. He only slowed down when he reached the end of his spiel. By that point the boys had reached the entrance of the enclosure. They watched as Harry's score was displayed.

Ron became indignant when Harry received a poor score from Karkaroff but turned to delight as he realized that Harry was tied for first with 40 points. Kiro and Ron waited outside the main tent while Harry received instruction to the next task. They were quickly made their way to dinner, sitting in the center of table. Everyone was having a great time when an owl flew down in front of Kiro. It dropped a letter in his lap before anyone could react.

"Who sent you a letter Kiro?" asked Ron.

"I'm not sure, there isn't a name on the front." he replied.

_Greetings Mr. Pathor,_

_I would like to thank you personally for saving my student. I request your presence at the carriage we Beauxbatons arrived in after dinner is concluded. One of the students will bring you to my office. Again thank you for saving one of my precious students._

_Sincerely,_

_Madam Maxine_

"Well it looks like I am to be commemorated by the Headmistress of Beauxbatons for saving Fleur. She wants to meet me after dinner at their carriage. I guess I'll go." said Kiro after reading the letter.

Harry looked up suddenly, "What do you do to save Fleur? Ron didn't mention anything about that when he was telling me about the other champions. What happened?"

Kiro scratched the back of his head and blushed a little bit, "I… uhh… pulled a true Gryffindor after she got her egg. Her dragon got loose and was about to turn her into an extra crispy witch when I let my instincts take over. I jumped down in front of her and summoned my long sword again. It stopped the flames. That's about it."

"Do you think you'll be able to summon them at will now?" asked Hermione.

"I'm not sure. I know the feeling of having my sword active now, I'm not sure of the summoning though. That was still instinctual. I hope I will be able to get it down soon."

"Well good luck with that Kiro. I guess you might get it soon. Not that I see why you want to." replied Ron.

"I just feel like it is my destiny to get these swords to work for me. I… I have a feeling that they will play a large role in the future." said Kiro, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Whatever."

After dinner Kiro bid his farewell to his friends as they went to the party in the tower while he went towards the front doors. He decided to take his time and walked to the green houses and sat, looking to the stars. Ten minutes later he stood and walked to the carriage. He stood there, unsure if he wanted to be in the office of the imposing Headmistress Maxine. He finally raised his hand and knocked on the door.

"'Bout time you knocked," came the reply from the boy who first brought out the step stool when the Beauxbatons arrived. "I've been waiting here for 20 minutes. Come, I'll show you to Madam Maxine's office."

Kiro was lead slowly through the enormous carriage. When they reached what Kiro guessed was the center of the carriage the boy leading knocked on the door.

"There you go Englishman."

"American. I'm from the states. Moved here."

He shrugged as the door opened and Kiro was called in. Kiro walked into the room, noting how different it was from his own headmaster's. It had a definite feminine feel to it. All of the chairs were well cushioned with tasteful cloth. There were small personal trinkets and memorabilia adorning the walls and shelves.

"Good evening Mr. Pathor. Thank you for coming on such short notice. I wanted to thank you personally for saving my student. The dragon's fire would have surely hurt her if not outright killed her. For this I offer you anything that I am able to give. If I can obtain it, it will be yours." said the large headmistress.

Kiro was stunned by the offer. He did what he thought was right, never expecting a reward. "Madam… I am grateful for the offer, but it really isn't necessary. I had the ability to help her and wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I didn't. Something some would consider a character flaw."

"I am not in that minority. Doing what is right is something no one should be ashamed of. The offer still stands. I have access to artifacts of great power and to spells though lost. I could teach you."

"Again, thank you, but I do not desire any of these things. My parents are fairly well off. The artifacts could draw unwanted attention and the spells don't really interest me. I hope to become a spell crafter, runic of course. The one thing I would ask…" Kiro hesitated.

Madam Maxine motioned him on, "Don't worry. Anything discussed here will stay between us. Feel free to speak your mind."

"The sword you saw earlier today… I have only summoned it and its partner once before. It was in my first year when we faced a troll that was protecting the sorcerer's stone from Voldemort. I brought the swords out to protect Harry and Hermione. I didn't realize at the time they were draining my magic steadily. I won against the beast when I got a surge of magic when it was about to strike Hermione. They both disappeared after we left. Do you know of any way this could happen?"

Madam Maxine sat there, her brows knitted together as she thought. After a minute of waiting Kiro got an answer.

"I do not pretend to be an expert on the subject but I am curious. You don't need a focus or another item to bring out the swords?"

"No, I don't the first time I summoned my swords I did so unconsciously. Today instinct lead me to bringing out my long sword."

"You referred to the one today as a long sword. Is the other not the same as the one we saw today?" inquired the large woman.

"No the other is a katana of about the same length. It is has a similar silver etching along the blade but the cross guard is more curved, front down, back up. It has a crescent shaped pommel. Is it really odd that they are different?" asked Kiro, cocking his head to the side.

"Typically swords come in sets. Almost always they are identical. You are an exception with two different swords from two different areas of the world. I will see if I can turn up anything up. Is that acceptable?"

Kiro nodded, "Thank you very much Madam Maxine. If you don't mind I'll be going, I'm sure my friends are wondering what is taking me so long. Thank you again for the help." Kiro bowed slightly before letting himself out. He discovered the boy was no longer there and in his place stood Fleur.

"Hey hero boy. I didn't really get your name." she said.

"Really? I thought you would have heard it when Dumbledore announced it to thank me. My name is Kiro Pathor."

"Well Kiro. Thank you for saving my life." The blond girl smiled, "I take it you were leaving? I'll show you the way out."

Kiro followed the girl out and turned to say goodbye when she kissed him on the forehead.

"Take care hero boy." Fleur waved as she shut the door behind her.

"I'm so glad Ron and Harry didn't see that. I would never live it down." Kiro blushed and wiped the lipstick off of his forehead. "Well off to the party."


	5. Chapter 5

Kiro quickly returned to the party to enter just when Harry opened the egg. Covering his ears, he maneuvered around the room. He smirked at the ridiculous ideas for the second task. Kiro turned in fairly early that night, still feeling the drain from his sword. He knew he had to work on the amount of magic he could sustain if he wanted to wield his swords for any amount of time. The next few days saw a change in his morning exercises, he began to meditate on the pull of his swords. On the beginning of the second week he figured out how to consciously pulse his magic, creating the summon point for the swords. After that he was able to draw both swords.

Each blade was a work of art. The long sword's blade was about two and a half feet in length, which brought the full length of the blade to three feet and seven inches, including the dragon head pommel. The katana's blade was just an inch shorter but had a slightly longer pommel, giving the two blades about equal reach. Kiro held the blades lightly, knowing that blades of this size should have been much heavier. When tapped together the blades made a crystalline chime rather then the metallic sound some one would expected from a sword.

"Well… I think I can summon these at will now… I wonder what I should do now?"

Kiro looked over the swords, mesmerized by the cold elegance of them. Kiro pushed a bit more magic into the swords, trying to see a difference in them. The katana began to hum slightly and the stone in the long sword started to flicker like the flames in a bonfire. Before long Kiro had to let the swords go, the drain on his magic becoming too much to sustain. He shook himself slightly before making his way up to the Great Hall for breakfast. He sat down next to Ron.

"Hey mate, you look beat. You alright?" asked the human black hole between bites.

"Yea…" Kiro set his head down for a minute before answering, "I was able to summon both swords. I could only hold them for about fifteen minutes though. The drain they take is immense."

Hermione looked at him curiously, "That's odd. You had them out for about ten minutes first year. I'm sure your magic has increased a fair amount since then. I wonder how you did it…" Her face dropped into its thinking position as she continued to eat.

"I'm not sure Hermione. I was running on adrenaline that night, might have given me a boost. Remember I slept for a few days after that as well."

"I think it has something to do with your emotional state Kiro."

The friends turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing behind them.

"If I may have a word with you in my office Mr. Pathor?"

"Of course Professor," Kiro turned to the others, "I'll see you in class."

He stood and followed Dumbledore from the hall to his office. He sat down in the chair offered and looked at the Professor.

"Now Mr. Pathor, normally Hogwarts frowns on students openly having weapons on them, wands excluded of course, but it has no rules disallowing it. You are a special case. I noticed this morning that you were able to summon both swords. I know you also carry a dagger on your belt beneath your cloak. I would ask you to only summon them during your training or for situations that need them and leave the dagger in your dorm." Dumbledore held up his hand to stop any protests, "I know you will not use them recklessly but I do not want you treating them as playthings."

Kiro looked insulted, "Sir, I have spent the better part of the last two - three years training with swords. They may have been wooden, but they are still capable of causing injury or death. In my first year I saw what they were capable of. They can easily pierce and cut through a mountain troll's skin. It typically takes very focused spells to do and most weapons bounce off. In the hands of an eleven year old they took down a beast of almost pure physical strength. I have trained with the swords so that I can use them properly. I know they are weapons, not playthings. I see you fail to realize what I have doing these past mornings since second year. About the dagger, I have learned that things in Hogwarts are not as safe as some would believe. I have every right to carry something for my and my friends' protection. Now if you excuse me I have to get to class."

Kiro stood and turned from the shocked Professor and made his way to the grounds. He arrived only three minutes late for Herbology. After the simple class they moved down to Hagrid's cabin for Care of Magical Creatures. Kiro stood next to Harry as Hagrid explained how they were putting the Skrewts into crates to see if they hibernated. The class looked skeptical.

Half an hour later most of the class was hiding in the cabin while Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kiro and a few others rounded up the last few of the massive creatures. Kiro had lead the largest off and was distracting it. He held his dagger loosely, using it to fend off the sting of the Skrewt. He glanced over to see the reporter Rita Skeeter talking to Hagrid and the others. She left before they came to help Kiro with the last Skrewt. Kiro nearly passed out as they placed it in the holding pen.

Harry caught him and asked, "Kiro you alright? Did it get you?"

Shaking his head as he tried to stand but the blond Gryffindor was very wobbly on his own feet, "No… I think I'm still drained from working with my swords this morning. The talk with Professor Dumbledore didn't help either."

Hermione came over worried, "Do you want to go to the hospital wing?"

He shook his head again. "I just need rest, what do we have for the rest of the day? Please say History because I want a nap."

Hermione looked scandalized before replying, "After lunch Harry and Ron have Divination while I have Arithmancy. You have the afternoon off. I still suggest you go the hospital wing. You don't look so good."

Kiro shrugged as they walked back up to the castle. "What did the crazy reporter lady want?"

"She wanted to talk to Hagrid about the Skrewts. I doubt that was her real intention. Ooo! I can't stand that woman!"

Harry placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder, "Relax 'Mione. Not much we can do about her. The worst she could do about the Skrewts is get rid of them."

Ron perked up, "Don't you mean the best Harry?"

The group laughed as they sat down for lunch. The group parted ways and went their separate directions. Hermione to Arithmancy, Ron and Harry to Divination, and Kiro to bed.

Kiro woke up quite a while later and realized that he had slept though dinner and wondered where the others were. He got up and slowly made his way to the common room and asked a few people. When that turned up empty he decided to get some food. He turned to the twins.

"Hey you two, I missed dinner. How do you get to the kitchens?" Kiro asked, rubbing his empty stomach.

They promptly told him in their tennis match speak and he waved them off as he left. Half way down he was nearly tackled into the wall by a brown haired missile. He tried to hug Aile back but his arms were pinned.

"Kiro, you worried me. Harry told me you exhausted yourself and wouldn't wake up for dinner. Do you always have to be so reckless?"

He smiled playfully, "Yes. It is the Gryffindor way."

She shoved him and glared at him. "Kiro, I'm serious."

"Really Aile, It wasn't recklessness this time. It was a lack of information. I didn't know my swords took so much magic to sustain. In first year we guessed that I held them for ten minutes. I could only manage fifteen this morning. Dumbledore," Kiro said with a bit of anger, "guessed that my emotional state at the time affected it."

Aile tilted her head at his anger but didn't comment. She moved on, "So what are you doing at this time? You're past the library and dinner is over. I doubt you are going outside."

Smirking, the blond reached out and grabbed Aile's hand and pulled her into him, wrapping her in a tight hug.

The blushing Ravenclaw stood there, unsure what was going on.

"Thank you…"

"For what?"

"For caring so much, for someone like me."

She leaned up and kissed his chin. "Anything for my knight. Now answer the question."

With a chuckle he answered, "To the kitchens. I got the twins to tell me where it is so I could get myself something to eat. Care to join?"

With a nod the couple made their way down to the picture of the fruit bowl. Kiro reached up and tickled the pear to reveal the door knob. Upon entering they were immediately swarmed in a small sea of green.

"Excuse me…" started Kiro.

"Would Master Harry's friend Mr. Kiro like some food as well?" said a familiar squeaky voice.

"Huh? Dobby, what are you doing here?" asked a bemused Kiro. He had met the elf at the end of his second year, just after Harry, himself, and the others returned from the Chamber of Secrets.

"Dobby now works at Hogwarts sir. He's liking it very much. Dobby is just seeing Master Harry and friends Weezly and Grangy."

Kiro and Aile covered their laughs in snorts at the mention of Ron's and Hermione's butchered names. After they got their breath did they look around.

"Dobby, I just missed dinner, could I get…" Kiro didn't finish talking before several elves darted off to return with several plates of food.

"Master Harry said for elves to have some food ready for Mr. Kiro. They were going to try to get you to wake."

Aile smirked, "Well it's nice to know your friends care Kiro. They even went so far to make sure you stay in a blissfully full state. See, I'm not the only one that cares for you. Now let's get some of this food into you."

"You bet!"

After a while Kiro smacked his forehead.

"Kiro what's wrong?"

"I just remembered that Madam Maxine was looking into history of summoned swords for me and that she would probably want to see them. I should send her a note after I finish."

"Why don't you have Professor Dumbledore look into it for you? He's your headmaster and most likely has many connections to call on."

Kiro sighed and set down his fork. "Aile, I don't trust Professor Dumbledore. Just this morning he tried to tell me what to do with my swords. I know he is powerful and intelligent but he seems to want control over everything. I think he sees people mostly for what they can do and not who they are."

"Really? I haven't been around him except at meals. I guess you can't just expect him to be exactly like they say in all of the books. They all made him out to be someone who could do no wrong…" Aile stopped and looked down, "Do what you think is best Kiro." She smiled brightly at him. "I'll support any decision you make."

The teens finished the meal and made their way to the Owlery to get Garan. The Great Horned Owl landed on Kiro's shoulder and rubbed his hair.

"Hey there my friend, mind delivering this letter to Madam Maxine? I won't worry about tying it, she's on the grounds in the carriage."

With a slight head bob, Garan took the note and few out of the Owlery. Kiro and Aile stood in the cold room for a time before making their way down to their dorms for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Kiro smiled as he watched Harry and Ron have a duel at the end of the day's Transfiguration lesson. They were using some of the twins' fake wands which lead to many miss matched fights. Currently Harry was losing with his now rubber haddock against the red head's tin parrot. They were interrupted when a displeased Professor.

"Potter! Weasley! Pathor! Will you pay attention?"

The three boys looked to the front of the class, wondering what was going on. All the work had been turned in and they had been cleaning up.

"Now that Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have decided to act their age," Professor McGonagall continued, "I have something to say to you all."

"The Yule Ball is approaching - a traditional part of the Tri-wizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above - although you may invite a younger student if you wish…"

Several girls giggled and started to look around the room. Kiro noted that Hermione's gaze fell to Harry, as did many of the other girls. He smirked as he saw that their brunette friend had accepted his and Aile's nudge. He refocused his attention to their stern teacher.

"Dress robes will be worn," she continued, "The ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. Now…" The professor looked sternly at the class, "The Yule Ball is a chance for us all to… er… let our hair down."

Kiro snorted at the reference, most students let their hair down most of the time, unlike most of the teachers.

"This does not mean that we will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way."

With that the bell rang and everyone began packing up. Kiro looked around and noticed Hermione's far off look. He shrugged it off for the moment as they started to depart.

"Mr. Potter… a word if you please."

Harry motioned for the others to keep going. They all parted and silence engulfed them for a short while. When they reached an empty hall Ron spoke up.

"So Kiro, who do you plan on taking?" Ron brazenly asked, "I personally plan on snagging one of the hot ones, maybe the Beauxbatons Champion."

Both Kiro and Hermione let out a curt laugh.

"Have fun with that Ron. I plan on asking someone I will have fun with. Now I just have to see her. Anyone you have your eye on Hermione?"

She blushed and mumbled unintelligently. Kiro merely smiled and patted her shoulder.

"So what's for lunch?"

"Way to ruin the moment Ron."

Harry joined the rest of the quartet not long after the beginning of lunch looking like he had to face three Hungarian Horntails and a basilisk after lunch. He told them that he had to find a partner for the ball, no ands, ifs, or buts. He was also required to at least participate in the opening dance of the night. The poor boy sounded like he wanted to have another go at the dragon.

"Well Harry, you shouldn't have a problem with getting a date. Now getting a good date will be the challenge. Do you want us to screen all the girls asking you?" Kiro teased his raven haired friend.

"Riiight… Like anyone would want to go with me. Face it Kiro, I'm a scrawny fourth year with ill-fitting clothes. I doubt anyone has even given me a passing thought."

Hermione looked disheartened as Harry spoke and fidgeted slightly.

"No way Harry! You are a champion and you beat the most dangerous of the dragons in the shortest amount of time. They will be forming lines everywhere just for a chance to ask you." exclaimed Ron. The red head was finally able to keep his jealousy under control.

Hermione spoke up, defending Harry from himself, "Harry, you are one of the most attractive guys in the school. You aren't the scrawny, underfed eleven year old anymore. True, your cousin's clothes will never fit, but they would only fit a baby elephant at this point. In your robes you look quite dashing, especially your Quidditch set," she continued with a blush, "You are also brave, loyal, and a true, kind person. Anyone would with half a brain would want to go with you."

Harry was doing his best to match a Weasley blush at this point and scratched the back of his head.

"Do you really think so Hermione?"

With a nod Hermione stood up.

"Come on you three, it's time for DADA."

Kiro sat down for Runes the next Tuesday and fidgeted while he waited for Aile to arrive. He wanted to ask her to the Yule Ball, but was nervous. He knew there was no reason to be nervous but he couldn't help it. Hermione was talking about something but it went in one ear and out the other. He nearly jumped out of his seat when a pair of arms wrapped around his neck.

Aile pulled him closer with a laugh, "Why so jumpy Kiro?"

He blushed. "Sorry, just off in my own little world."

"So I was just sitting here talking to myself then?"

"Sorry Hermione."

"Well don't get lost, I want your opinion on something after class, alright Kiro?" Kiro felt something clench tightly in his chest, was he too late to ask Aile?

"Uhh… sure not a problem, I wanted to talk after class as well."

Aile moved to her seat as the class got started. They continued their translations from the previous class. In short order Aile and Kiro bid farewell to a winking Hermione. This caused Kiro to blush again.

"So Kiro, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"You first Aile, you brought up the desire first."

She pouted for a moment before huffing. "Fine. You know how the Yule Ball was announced? One of the upper class asked me to go with him. I told him I would think about it. Do you think I should go with him?"

Kiro felt like his stomach had dropped out of his feet as Aile talked. His voice was slightly strained when he spoke. "Do you want to go with him?"

"Well… I might, but there is someone else I would rather go with."

"Has he asked you yet?" Kiro's confidence dropping with each word.

"Not yet, but then again I have just seen him today, I didn't get a chance to talk to him since the announcement. I think he wants to ask me but is a bit clueless to the hints I'm dropping."

Kiro cocked his head to the side, trying to figure out if she was talking about him.

With a sigh Aile reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. "He is strong, loyal, and damn reckless. He jumped in front of a dragon to protect someone he didn't even know. He fights with all of his heart. He would give everything to protect those he loves. And if he doesn't get the idea by now he is thicker then Ron or Harry."

Placing a hand over hers, Kiro finally realized what she was asking, "Was that last bit necessary? I feel insulted."

"Well? Do you think it applies my knight?"

With a low bow the boy took her hand and smirked.

"Would you, Aile Vogel, consent to attending the Yule Ball with me?"

With a laugh, Aile hugged Kiro. "Of course silly. I wouldn't want to go with anyone else."

"So what about the upper classman?"

She smirked, "Never was one. Used it to push you a bit."

"You know that is unfair."

"All's fair in love and war my dear." Aile said with a smirk. "Now let's go eat. I'm hungry."

The next few days were amusing for Kiro. He watched as both Harry and Ron struggled to find dates for the Yule Ball. Harry was almost beating them off with a stick while Ron still hadn't found his Gryffindor courage to ask any of the "hot ones" to the ball yet. Hermione always looked excited when Harry went to talk to her, only to be let down when it was about something other then the ball. Before long Ron came to Kiro looking for advice.

"Hey Kiro? How did you get your date for the ball so quick?"

Kiro shook his head, "Really, she pretty much asked me or rather gave me a big push in the direction. For the most part I asked because I knew we would have fun together. Why not ask someone you think you could talk with?"

"But… what if she isn't pretty?"

Kiro face palmed, "Ron, don't be so shallow. Hermione or Ginny would smack you for that comment. Find someone you will have a good time with. Trust me, it will go much better for you. If nothing else still go. Aile said a lot of girls are going without dates so they can flirt. Just go stag."

"Stag?"

"Alone, unattached, willing to dance with any girl. Some girls like that."

Ron sat on his bed thinking for several minutes, "I guess I'll ask around for a bit and if I don't get a date it won't be so bad. I don't have to open the ball. Unlike Harry. Has he found someone to go with?"

Kiro shrugged.

"Guess we'll find out when he does." Replied Ron.

The end of the week an owl bearing the Beauxbatons' crest dropped a letter off for Kiro.

"What you got there Kiro?"

"Looks like Madam Maxine might have some information for me. She probably wants to see my swords as well."

"I still think you should go to Professor Dumbledore, Kiro. It isn't good that you are going around him," huffed Hermione.

"He tried to convince me to stop my training with my swords. I don't like it. Besides, Madam Maxine was insistent that she pay me back somehow and this seems to be an acceptable way. I look forward to her perspective on this ability. From what I have scrounged together, the summoning of swords should be next to impossible. The only documented one being Excalibur."

"Wait… Excalibur was a summoned magic sword?" blurted out Harry.

"Yea, King Arthur made a pact when he pulled the sword from the stone. He was granted magical abilities, healing and some combat magics, and he was to, in turn, uphold some vows. I haven't figured them out yet, but he did. His knights, on the other hand, did not and betrayed him. Still not a lot of information."

"So what does the note say Kiro?" Harry asked.

"She wants me to swing by the carriage at any time today, preferably when I have a fair amount of free time. I think I'll go after my healing lesson. I have some time after then."

"Well be careful mate. You never know what those crazy French girls are planning." snipped Ron.

"Just because you got turned down by all of them doesn't mean they're evil Ron." Replied Hermione.

Ron merely scowled and continued eating.

Kiro knocked on the door of the carriage after he ducked a snowball from one of the twins. He shook his head and hoped he could peg either of them later that day. The door opened to reveal one of the girls he didn't know.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, Madam Maxine asked to see me sometime today. Is she available?" he replied.

"Oh, you're the one that saved Fleur. Yes come in, Madam Maxine is expecting you." the girl said and motioned him to follow her. Before long they were knocking on Madam Maxine's door.

"Enter." The Kiro stepped through the doorway into the office. The girl bade him farewell and disappeared into the hallway.

"Welcome Mr. Pathor. How have you been getting along?"

"I'm well Madam Maxine. I'm fairly excited to hear what you have discovered. How have you been handling the colder British weather?"

"As well as to be expected. Now, your note said that you could summon both swords at will? Compared to spell casting, how draining is it?"

Kiro stood there and tapped his chin as he thought. "On a scale of one to ten, with normal spells being a three, I would rate the swords at a nine or ten. Summoning them isn't draining, it is the magic needed to keep them sustained. In my first year I was able to keep them supported for about ten minutes. Earlier this week I was able to hold them for fifteen minutes before I was almost completely drained. From a comment from Professor Dumbledore I would guess that if I'm angry or very stressed I don't need as much magic."

The Headmistress listened to Kiro while pulling some papers from her desk. She slid them across to Kiro. "These are all the references I could find to summoned swords in all cultures. The most recent summoning, other then yours, would be your friend Harry's retrieval of Godric Gryffindor's sword. Before that the most recent was Excalibur. There are lesser named swords on the list. One of orient descent was carried by the warrior Cao Cao. It was a sword named Trust of God. Its abilities are all unknown, but it was very powerful and never failed him in battle. The Celtic warrior Lugh wielded the Fragarach, otherwise known as the Answerer. It was able to pierce through most any armor and anyone cut with its blade would die. We believe the weapon is imbued with basilisk venom rather then any curse. Not a nice way to die. The one trend I have noticed is that all the swords stay manifested, no extra magic needed to keep them sustained as yours need. Now, may I see the swords?"

Kiro nodded and stepped back from the desk and pulsed his magic. He drew his hands back, drawing the swords from the air. He swung them through the air, the sunlight flashing off the cutting edges. The swords came to rest in the air before the tall Headmistress. She stood and circled the desk to take a closer look.

"May I hold it?" she asked indicating the long sword.

"Just grab the sword first, they disappear only inches from my hand."

She nodded and gripped the cross guard of the sword. Releasing the sword and pulling his hand away, Kiro looked on curiously. The sword faded away in her grasp.

"Interesting, so it responds only to your magic. I doubt anyone could steal or wield your swords against you. As long as you have magic, you are never unarmed. Unfortunately is seems to drain your magic quickly. So until you can keep them out longer you must be careful."

"I was thinking along the same lines," Kiro released the katana, letting it fade away. "I can also push more magic into them. My long sword's jewel seems to awaken and burn brighter. The katana hums as if it's vibrating."

"Interesting, have you tested striking anything with them when you do this?" Kiro shook his head negative, "Well I would suggest testing that next. Well that is all I have at the moment. Do you have anything else to add?"

"No I don't." Bowing, Kiro smiled, "I again thank you for your assistance with this. So far I have only found out about King Arthur and Excalibur. You have advanced my knowledge on the subject greatly."

"Think nothing of it. You saved my student's life and therefore deserve the help. Now if you excuse me I have to get back to my actual job."

Smiling Kiro let himself out and quickly left the carriage. Half way back up to Gryffindor tower he was pulled into a classroom.

"What the heck is going on? Why did you pull me into this classroom?" he exclaimed.

"Kiro, I need your help," said a flustered Hermione, "I was just asked to the ball by… by Krum. I don't know what to do. I told him that I needed some time to think but I don't know what to do. Harry hasn't thought to ask me and I don't think he will."

"So why don't you ask him?"

"He'll reject the idea. He probably wants to go with a 'hot one'. That is something I'm not. Kiro, what should I do?"

"Hermione, it is up to you. I say you ask Harry yourself. Or go with Krum and show him what he's missing. Sometimes it takes something drastic to get a guy's attention. Just let Krum know you are only going as friends, it's not nice to lead a guy on."

Hermione nodded and darted out of the room, a look of determination on her face. Kiro shook his head and sauntered out of the room.

"Well, let's watch the fireworks."

The next night as Kiro was doing some homework in the common room when Harry got an idea.

"Hey Hermione, I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner. Would you like to go to the ball with me? As friends at the very least?"

Shock swept across the brunette's face. She looked to Harry with slight tears in her eyes.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. Someone already asked me and I said yes."

The disappointment showed clearly on Harry's face and body.

"Oh… sorry."

Hermione pulled him into a hug. "Oh Harry, I wish you would have asked sooner. I would have said yes in a heartbeat, but I can't just change my mind. It would be wrong to do that to him."

"Who asked you?"

"I…" Hermione looked to Kiro and he shrugged, "I can't tell you. It's too embarrassing."

"Come on Hermione, tell us. Or is it that you don't want to go with Harry. You don't have to make up excuses." Ron snapped out, still sulking from his rejections from a few days earlier.

At the next moment something few across the room and smacked Ron in the head. Following behind was a very angry red headed girl.

"RON YOU PRAT!!! Of course Hermione wanted to go with Harry, she just doesn't want to do something cruel to the guy who asked her. Just because you are too rude to get a date properly doesn't mean everyone is getting rejected." Ginny yelled in his face, making a very good impression of their mother. Ron sat there rubbing the lump on his head, taking the verbal pounding as well.

By this point Harry had all but wrapped himself up into a ball on the couch and Kiro took pity on him.

"Harry, I know of one girl who won't get asked at this point, but would be a blast to go with. She's a Ravenclaw in Ginny's year. I know she would be a great and fun date, even going as friends. Would you like Aile to ask her for you?"

"You don't mean Loony Luna do you Kiro?"

"No, I'm talking about Luna Lovegood. She's fun to talk to and is fairly good looking. I bet she would love to go."

Harry listened to the exchange. "Could you do that for me Kiro? That would take a huge load off. Are you sure she wouldn't want to go with the boy-who-lived?"

Kiro laughed loudly. "No, I doubt she knows the title. She sees things a little differently. She's like mundane folk who believe in big foot and the loch ness monster. Little proof but lots a belief."

"But don't those creatures exist? I mean the big foot sightings are real and the loch ness monster is just a sea dragon." asked Ginny.

"True but the magical world conceals most of the evidence. It gives us some amusement to read the tabloids," Kiro said with a smirk. "Luna won't care one bit. The dinner conversation should be fun at the very least."

"Alright Kiro. Go ahead and ask her. Let me know what her response is."

Kiro nodded and looked at his essay. "Hermione, mind double checking my essay and I'll check yours?"


End file.
